Is It Worth It
by Vangrul
Summary: Forced into an angle that is promised to give both they shove they need to get into the Main Event, Jeff Hardy and Shelton Benjiman must work a storyline where they fight for Victoria but could it develop into more then a storyline?
1. Chapter 1

_My first time writing a wrestling fic, let alone one with a type of romance that is far from my style of writing. I actually did some work into reading some romantic WWE fics to get a basic idea though. Then I'm doing the only one of a kind relationship._

_Jeff x Victoria x Shelton, weird I know but it's a combo of my favorite Diva and the two most impressive mid-carders on Raw._

_This is Jeff's chapter._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters likeness, trademarks or what not and am not making a profit as the WWE own it so kiss my ass Vince you can't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**Is/Was it worth it?**

**

* * *

**

Jeff Hardy had just arrived to the Raw stadium in Ohio coming in from New Jersey from the airport. The plane had just arrived with Jeff and some other wrestlers near the Main Event like Umaga, Khali, Randy Orton and Edge on board. Jeff opted to stay behind to find his hair dye, invisible tattoo ink and some other items such as his fish nets to design his attire. Jeff knew he was going to be late even though he was still an hour early but in management eyes it would be late.

Management wanted wrestlers at the show about three to four hours before Raw began to go over scripts, segments, spots in the match were the wrestlers did crazy moves, and other miscellaneous conceptions and bullshit that the development team, writers and the others in relation to WWE came up with. He seen Sabu was late too as he was looking for something, likely his bags again as he had the same bags of a lot of people, not the expensive ones but the traditional black, grey and red luggage bags.

Jeff had stopped to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he was late even though he still had three hours till the show started. He had known to not mentioning clothes, as it was used in 2002 a lot by him and luggage was a main reason why Sabu was in trouble so he wouldn't say that. Not to forget telling the truth was not going to work today as C.M. Punk was wrestling Shelton tonight and was designing his nails, hair and nails so explaining he was working on his appearance after C.M. Punk, Mr. Phil Brooks who was pushed similar to him, would not be the wisest choice, not to mention saying something that stupid after Management knew he could get creative with lies would make them think he was no longer sober and was back on pain killers after taking a sick bump at some house show and had overdosed.

He had the perfect idea though it would still be wrong; he would steal a divas bag and act like he helped find it. It was petty, very stupid and unlawful but he could do that or risk another de-push and a match against Khali which would be a bitch to attempt. _There was Mickie with Mickey, Nicky, Mitch, no Kenney what ever his name was her Spirit Squad fiancé who was walking away_.

He could try Torrie but last thing he wanted was a sob story while "looking" for the bag as he heard her complaining about fans asking about her divorce from Billy Kidman and calling her a blond bimbo for doing such. Last thing Jeff needed was to rob someone then try to help counsel them, not his area maybe his brothers ex friend Edge who would likely sleep with her then leave like he did with Lita, get another push then act as if it never happened, how he did it he didn't know but Adam claimed it was because he was Canadian.

Last left was Victoria, Ms. Lisa Varon as she had divorced some time ago now for reasons unknown as no one but Steven Richards tried to get close to her. She was talking to a bird so Jeff thought she was nice enough outside the ring, she also left her bags unguarded making her the perfect target. He walked near her to actually see what she was talking about to this black Raven that seemed like her.

"So Mr. Chuckles you don't believe I should get a spot on the Raw show over those non wrestlers like Candice, Maria and the rest? You say its not that I'm ugly but because I scare kids away so I'm not marketable? How about I rip every black feather from your wings and show how you scare kids away?" Victoria yelled damn well strangling the bird as it struggled to fly away.

"Mr. Chuckles?" Jeff muttered lowly as he backed away not one to be brave enough to fuck with the woman. _I thought that was just a character she portrayed, either all women are secretly crazed or she's truly a psycho, well I'm just going to leave and come up with something when I'm there_ Jeff decided as he walked the opposite direction having seen a reason why she was potentially divorced. He bought a Twix and Snickers from the vender machine before deciding to head in a cab to the stadium.

* * *

Jeff managed to get away from the cab to the building with no fans in clear sight letting him breathe a sigh of relief as his purple and red plaits covered his eyes. His face covered in a simple red and black eye liner that went from his eyes to his eyes brows was fresh and still able to smear so he took caution not to mess it up before an interview segment, luckily he would just go to his locker room like he wasn't late and would be fine?

"There he is, Jeffery!!!!!!!!!!!!" A tiny pubescent scream came as a crowd of fans, mostly little to grown females lined up around the exits surrounding the younger Hardy as Jeff wondered did his brother ever deal with fan girls. Probably did but not as many as he was the one always in relationships instead of flying off of ladders scaring potential girlfriends when he landed near them.

Looking to security, Jeff ducked under the guards arm and went into the locker room crouching as he ran getting weird stares from every mid-card wrestler before they heard screams at the door. He went into the wrong dressing room but he didn't mind as he would still have to find some writer who was looking for him. Before he could fully turn around he was pulled aside by some scrawny old person in their thirty's to forties pulling his arm as he was ready to turn and attack at first till he seen a head set so he calmed.

"Jeff where were you, I've been looking for you all day?" The head of creative writing as Stephanie was on a break for a while with Paul and her new baby. The woman was very embellishing as he was only thirty five minutes late and was certainly not the first person she looked for.

Putting the Snicker in his mouth at once, Jeff tried to imitate the people from the commercials that had people avoiding questions. The other writers snickered before she glared at them but went to question Jeff.

"What did you land a deal with Snickers or something Mr. Hardy?" She asked sarcastically as Jeff nodded his head as she leaned back.

"They said they liked some of my clips of me on YouTube and me riding my dirt bike so they would think on negotiating a deal in the future for me to be in a commercial." Jeff lied, smiling confidently as if he had actually told the truth as the writer stopped her quick rant. He knew he could strike a deal with Snickers if he had to but he thought it was the only thing he could actually pull it off.

"Whatever, well we have an interesting angle that you may or may not like." She began as Jeff started to scratch his head wondering what it was. He had no idea on what it could be but it may have to be something silly but would get him over like Vito's gimmick.

"It will push to the Main Event on Raw, the prime time show, possibly in a title match." Another writer added as Jeff nodded his head starting to listen to the idea of the writers as he rubbed his hands together as he grinned a little trying to resist smiling and falling into a trap.

"You do realize you have been a fan favorite with people always on your side but you're not too good on the mic and need a manager, like a young Shawn Michaels with Sensational Sheri." The head writer said as Jeff nodded knowing his promos and interviews consisted mostly of yeah, clapping, screaming about going to the extreme and what not.

"Let me guess, I got to have Torrie? Guys she's been passed around since her WCW days as a valet, let me put it simple. She gets more dick then condoms, she isn't going to be my valet or I'm not going to be in a relationship angle with her." Jeff explained without listening as she was one of the few divas with out an angle or feud.

"How rude of you" The female writer said as the males chuckled before she finished "Not exactly, you're going to work an angle with Victoria and Shelton Benjamin."

_Shelton maybe but Victoria_, Jeff expression went from happy to dread as he imagined what sort of weird angle he and the other would be in. They both were technical and could put on some beautiful matches together but they both sucked on the mic so how would they work with Victoria, or how would she come into play.

"Umaga is going to be injured as he never had been pinned, he needs time off for family relations. Victoria is to somehow injure him and keep his belt and hold an open tornament for the title where you and Shelton will clash for the belt and for her services, kind of like your Triangle Ladder match for Terrie Runnels contract you had some years ago with your brother. After that you go for a small angle where you face the champ in a champion vs champion match where you somehow get the win, you get the number one contender for the WWE title, but then Shelton asks about the Intercontinental championship being defended, we through him in and have a thriple treat three way dance. The first to get a pin fall wins the Intercontinental Title and the Second wins the WWE title." The lady explained as she showed a book full of promos show dates and blue prints for the storyline. It would be interesting of course to wrestle Shelton and potentially get the WWE title but get another title reign would be cool.

"I agree, that's all?" Jeff said plainly not liking the Victoria part but seeing no big problem as he had a lot to gain so he really couldn't complain.

"Great but we didn't finish." Jeff stopped before looking with a confused look as if he was tricked. "You and Shelton have a tag match where you two will soon be invited by Victoria will be asked to wrestle in the tournament, you two then will fight over Victoria in a romance like angle for both her love, title and management. You will both share her services on and off as both of her favorites but I doubt you have a problem with it, now do you Jeff?" The writers asked as Jeff looked on with some type of confused looked. He wanted to beat the hell out of the idiot who came up with the idea but he had to remain cool and take the chance to elevate himself to the main event status. Refusing to say anything Jeff shook his head to signal no before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ Well I think I did decent on the first chapter and it took only 1-2 hours to do so I immediately started on the second the next day. Can't say it'll be as good as you only get one chance to make an impression but I'll try to keep the story good, but remember it's a focus on Jeff and Shelton._

_This is basically Shelton's chapter, I won't say anymore so whatever I guess._

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own any of the WWE characters or their likeness its trademarked by either the WWE or the wrestlers_.

**

* * *

**

**Is/Was It Worth It?**

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

Shelton had stopped through Ohio to play a quick game of the THQ Smack Down vs Raw 2007 game on the Xbox 360 in another chance to showcase his skills to advertise the WWE and the video game. Vince McMahon always kept telling Shelton if he wanted to get over with fans as a somebody instead of just a wrestler and he couldn't talk good during promos or interviews he would just have to advertise himself in public.

One of his best friends Charlie Haas was next to him as they tagged in and out beating fans in tag matches for money and autographs. There was a couple of girls who would distract Shelton by flashing their ass and breast but Charlie wouldn't fall for it as he claimed to have a baby and wife. At first he thought they just never was facing him because he looked like a madman but once he stopped to get a hair cut before coming back his friend looked like the golden pretty boy he originally was when they were apart of Team Angle.

Looking towards his watch Shelton seen it was about 5:38 P.M. so he told Haas to just catch a cab to the stadium as he would prepare for his match. It was easier though to just imagine what hell he would go through tonight, the usually high jump that could always risk his career, some technical moves mixed with aerial attacks then a T-Bone suplex.

Shelton forgot who exactly he had a match against but he remembered it was suppose to be something like an inter-brand challenge. Last match he remember like that he faced Benoit who was stiff as hell and chopped the hell out of his chest for seeming like he didn't act as if his moves were legit. He wouldn't blame him but it felt like he went a bit too far.

Shelton had stopped to exit the taxi but looked around first to be careful and cautious. He wasn't a pretty boy like Randy Orton, John Cena or C.M. Punk but he did have a decent fan base following him but he instead watched out for the crazy managers who constentally wanted to get their break in debut into the wrestling world by managing Mr. Benjamin.

The divas tried, lower card wrestlers tried, Ohio Valley Wrestlers, Independent wrestlers, and average Joes tried to manage Shelton talking about helping him climb the ranks to the top of the WWE. Everyone knew Shelton had the skills, the moves set and even the wrestling gimmick to make it to a World Championship in the WWE but they also knew he couldn't talk well during interviews and would stubble over words and drag out segments. In a sort Shelton was another version of Chris Benoit but younger, he could certainly do well and was the right size, virtually a total package but would still take back seat to wrestlers like Umaga and Randy Orton because he didn't have a manager or couldn't talk good on the microphone.

He was hoping he could do like Bobby Lashley and constantly push out great matches back to back and hope that the Raw writers would overlook his weakness of being on the mic but he was told first hand by the veteran Hacksaw Jim Dougan that unless he would try to suck up to the writers they wouldn't overlook his weaknesses because he was on the bloated main event filled show where better people still weren't used to their full potential.

A move to SmackDown was something Shelton thought would happen but that was overlooked also as the so called draft was discontinued or forgot about until it was needed much like a dues ex machina from some type of science fiction novel to help get the writers out of a jam like how to get two big faces off the same show without turning one into the bad guy and losing a bunch of ratings through a bad storyline.

Shelton had finished dwelling on such things but by time he had done so he had found himself in the ring with C.M. Punk trying to concentrate on practicing his moves before he wrestled. He moved Punk towards the ring ropes were the slow did a series of take downs before Punk hit his Lariat off of the top rope onto Shelton. Using the momentum to roll Phil onto the ground in a smooth counter Shelton had broken the pin attempt when he heard clapping coming from a corner.

He looked to see David Finlay clapping him on as he knew what to expect from the old school wrestler as he watched his match. He likely wasn't being aggressive enough and was too laid back to play the heel part correctly enough as there was a surplus of cocky heels on Raw as it was Edge, Orton and some more if he wasn't forgetting others.

"Benjamin, the Bookers, Anderson and I would like a world with you if you don't mid." Finlay told rather then asked less clearly in his Irish accent that sent chill down Shelton's spine as he nodded getting off of Punk who looked unhappy as it was known Phil disliked Finlay's and Anderson's booking of him on ECW.

After hearing a "don't screw up", Shelton had exited the ring through the middle rope and put on his entrance attire of white and red pants and a hooded jacket. Shelton had known where the development trainers and writers, bookers and every others had been set up but he never felt it was important to bother to go there because he seen plenty job the same night and then he seen some go over, he didn't like to try to gamble his career but if they called him out he had guessed he'd have to go.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. McMahon?" Shelton asked confused as he looked around to see the bookers looking up towards him along with Finlay and Anderson looking at him causing him to feel a little strange though not scared or worried.

"Your singles match has been changed into a tag match but sadly Charlie Haas isn't going to be your partner." Stephanie started as Shelton looked shocked and confused by what she had said.

"But Haas is my partner, he's here tonight so what is the problem?" Shelton asked if not so politely as Finlay had stepped in to intervene and speak on his own behalf; something C.M. Punk had told him about. How bookers like Finlay often tag teamed a person when they questioned a particular angle and storyline.

"You don't show enough aggression as a heel but we won't turn you face, tonight there will be a Vacant Intercontinental Title and we want all of the wrestlers to have a simple job of wrestling in it. There will be a fatal four way tag team elimination match tonight. You and Jeff Hardy, against, me and Benoit, C.M. Punk and Matt Hardy and Rob Van Dam and Sabu in an Extreme Rules match." Finlay said as he looked confused by what he had just heard from the bookers as they nodded.

He had heard Raw was slacking in ratings because they focused more on storylines then they did wrestling so they would take some of their best performers in the WWE and put them in a Extreme rules match. Sabu and Van Dam was bad enough as they could take a lot of punishment and still come back but Finlay's and Benoit's stiff style was enough to count as an extreme move not to mention someone would go through a table today.

"Well another thing to mention before you get ready to go over spots is that you Jeff and Victoria will work an interesting angle where you guys will team up and feud over Victoria and the Intercontinental Belt but eventually will rise so high up you will get a triple threat match for the World Wrestling Championship if you guys don't screw up." Stephanie added as Shelton looked down nodding his head.

_Victoria isn't the best looker so feuding over her makes no sense, it was something missing but what. _

Not one to be fooled easily Shelton wondered what the writers where getting at in this angle and Vince's daughter wasn't the best choice to push out idea's but if it got him out of his slump he guessed he'd go for it. He gave an ok to go ahead with the angle as if he even had a choice in the matter but still was wondering what the writers had planned between having him and Jeff feuding for with Victoria involved. It didn't add up but maybe his new "partner" would have some idea why. Speaking of partner he never received an answer for why he wouldn't get to work with Charlie Haas tonight and have Jeff work with Matt instead but knowing the writers, bookers and the old bastards Finlay and Anderson he was guessing asking again would be looked at as rude, rebellious and defiant and would cause him to lose his opportunity at winning either the Intercontinental or WWE belt anything soon if ever.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** _Just to let you know Shelton arrived before Jeff but I decided to write Jeff part first because… Well I don't want to explain yet. Maybe next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Can't say I didn't want to do Shelton again but really I know a lot want to see what Jeff's been up to so I'll focus on him and Shelton mixed. I actually wanted their views to be at different points but moving together the story arc but who knows what I may do._

-

-

-

* * *

**Tag Teaming Tonight, Now That's A Fright****

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Why did I agree to this, I still will have girls screaming for me but Victoria? Can't imagine an romance angle with her but she can certainly military press me so I better get use to it before she beats my ass and I wined up in a hurt storyline with Maria or Candice Michelle though that seems like an interesting angle. No it'd derail my chances at the two title shots._

Jeff as having a little soliloquy moment when he happened to see his partner of tonight Shelton Benjamin, not to say either was happy. Jeff had an opportunity to put on a hell of a night in the fatal four-way eight man tag team match. Kind of a weird stipulation he knew and it was expected to go twenty-five minutes instead of a random brawl.

Shelton could go twenty minutes plus from his previous Money In The Bank Ladder matter at Wrestle Mania but a tag match was very different as it wouldn't be built off of mainly spots since it was a disqualification match. One second thought it was a spot feast as he remembered Rob Van Dam and Sabu were involved in the match and instantly knew he'd have to bring a ladder into the match. Know Rob from the invasion angle he realized that they could put on some fast ladder and hardcore matches that'd fuck him up badly for months. From his Monsters Ball in T.N.A. Jeff remembered Sabu or Terry Brunks to be vicious and awfully painful in hardcore matches and knew he'd have a chair and table effectively making a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match tonight.

Last time Jeff had one of those matches he had teamed with Rob Van Dam in a four team TLC match on Raw in 2002. He knew very well of the Van Daminator and Van Terminator moves with chairs being a vicious combo as they were hard to guard against even in a well planned out match. He was sure Shelton experienced one of the moves in his Money In The Bank match last year but certainly knew not to get caught by Van Dam or Sabu.

"Hey Jeff I need to ask you something." His partner exclaimed as Jeff gave a nod of acknowledgement not trying to be rude but as a sign of, "continue but I'm still thinking about something while you're waiting".

"You have any idea about what we are to really do in this storyline in terms of promos and interaction with Victoria?" Shelton asked confused a little and with a hint or shyness talking about the idea of working an angle with Jeff Hardy, knowing he could either make him look decent or into a real star with some high flying, spot making matches, not exactly an Shawn Michaels but to some what the same effect.

"I'm stomped too, not to say I never worked a romance angle a bit, its well different but with Victoria? I can't say I'm a happy camper or know what to expect from a heel diva that's booed at every turn and not even cheered by perverts because she's crazy." Jeff admitted as Shelton laughed with him, they both where apparently in the same boat and didn't have well feelings of Victoria being a wise diva to be fighting over.

"I'd ask her but I have the feeling she would either beat my ass or rant about rather getting exposed to the Womans Title again." Shelton added as Jeff agreed laughing a bit as they came to the conclusion that neither man was actually a fan of being friendly to the raven hair diva.

"I wonder how she even considered a diva with all that muscle, she should be called an transsexual." Someone said with an annoying goofy voice that could only be the Miz from SmackDown.

Shelton and Jeff both wondered why he was even in the locker room but it was a Raw special so they assumed he was let in by security but to actually jump into their conversation was totally something different.

"She not that bad, its not like she's an Maria but she's certainly not a Chyna who was kind of hot but a lot bigger then half this locker room with legs and Biceps alone." Jeff replied coolly not one to converse with the reality star who he wondered how he got into the mid-card when he and his brother had to struggle some years just to get notice as jobbers, losing to everyone in singles and tag matches.

What Jeff and Mizanin didn't realize was Victoria walking towards them running her hands through her hair. Not exactly the crazed, hate filled way she would do behind a diva before she attacked but not exactly a sane way either but rather a cross between the two. Shelton started to warn both man but she made a Gesture towards his Genital and made a cutting action with two fingers which silenced him as she stayed near but quite.

"So you're telling me that you are the only man in this locker room who would go out loud and proud and say you where dating and sexing up Victoria?" Miz challenged as Jeff stepped back as everyone stopped what they were doing and decided to look towards Jeff as he was coughing, stalling for time.

"She's one of the girls from High-School who you would have sex with and would point out to some people to show boat but wouldn't want the whole school knowing, kind of like Lita, right Adam?" Carlito piped smugly as Edge dropped his bag as he was trying to stuff it into his looker.

"Or possibly the hyper Christie Hemme who I've heard you tried to have sex with?" Edge shot back as Carlito stopped laughing as the locker room laughed at him.

"So you're going to answer me?" Miz shot jumping around shaking his head. He was really beginning to annoy Jeff as his face flushed but he did make some valid points as the locker room was getting behind Miz's actions and wanted to know if Jeff would say yes or no.

"Ok, I Jeff N. Hardy," Jeff began stalling for time as everyone looked at him waiting to get an answer as he shook his head laughing. "Would hit it, if… the lights were off so it wouldn't be classified as making love." Jeff said rapidly pausing for a second.

The room went in silence as everyone turned to look at Jeff for a minute before bursting into laugher, clapping their hands hard as some admitting to possibly doing it also while some like Master claimed they were disgusting because she was almost his size and he was one of the biggest people in the locker room.

Shelton watched as Victoria walked off looking, well like her normal self as if she wasn't fazed by the comment. Benjamin wondered if the young Hardy had compromised his push with the diva as if she were to get very pissed she could break her role on stage.

Jeff had seen Shelton scratching hiss head as he was looking confused and as if he wanted to laugh but Jeff didn't know why. He supposed Shelton would easily crack some jokes in the back of the locker room when he was around Benoit and Charlie Hass to get a laugh out the two, if only it were true.

* * *

Jeff walked down the hall blowing his nails dry as the black polish on them were shining perfectly as he looked around. 10 minutes to show time and He had known he and Shelton would be going to start the match off first so he was headed towards the ramp before he was certainly jerked to the side.

Looking side to side to see who his assialent was Jeff closed his eyes mentally saying _fuck no_ as he seen Victoria pinning him to a wall wearing an modest attire consisting of black leather pants with a shirt connecting to it. Not exactly modest but compared to a lot of the current divas she was a saint.

"So I heard what you said earlier, I'll enjoy working with you Mr. Jeff Hardy." Victoria yelled at Jeff somehow quit enough that no one heard her scream though. He though it couldn't get worse till she gave him some type of kiss on the cheek which was probably a bad omen.

Jeff was worrying about her too much now as he needed to focus or face it effecting his performance in the match. Looking to Shelton, Jeff nodded his head as he came out to some new music, similar to the one he produced when he was in T.N.A.

Running to the ring with zero dances Jeff had slid into the ring and started to pound at Rob Van Dam as JR made note of Jeff not dancing at the ramp like he normally does. He hit a mule kick as JR went into a frenzy of him and his partner landing similar kicks at once.

Shelton had jumped on top of the ring rope and landed an inverted toe kick backwards somehow regaining balance at the last minute on Sabu. He walked toward Jeff as they hit a double suplex on Rob Van Dam. Looking to go for another move Shelotn was suddenly brought to the ground.

Jeff followed as he was cracked in the skull by a flying chair from the following extremist Sabu. He closed his eyes to brace for the pain as he got a face full of steel from and seated face buster with a chair under Sabu's body. Feeling himself being dragged he suddenly stopped as he seen some others had already filled the ring. Finlay was hitting people with his little club as Jeff rolled out the way as it came his way.

Shelton managed to will himself to hit a T-bone sublex on Benoit but then was hit by a rolling kick curtisy of Rob Van Dam. Van Dam hitting Benoit with some simple kicks as he was trying to get up as Jeff was being worked over by Sabu but suddenly felt someone kick him directly in the back.

Benoit went into a fury as he started to suplex Shelton, Jeff and RVD back to back before he kicked Sabu and Suplexed him also. The crowd was screaming as King and JR were applauding him as he was unleashing out on the wrestlers as Finlay was beating the fallen wrestlers.

C.M. Punk and Matt Hardy hit the ring attacking everyone in sight. Punk traded kicks to Chops with Benoit as he had welts on his chest. Jeff entered the fury with some quick jabs before getting doubled teamed with kicks and chops. Finlay brawled against Punk as Matt entered the mess of fighting. Sabu, Shelton, Van Dam all went flying over the ropes taking out the five other wrestlers as they all laid sprawled out on the ramp way.

King and JR told how they were competing in a randomly drawn brawl for a shot at the vacant IC title as Victoria injured Umaga with a drop off top of a fork lift after she challenge his manager to a match after he made fun of her.

Climbing up to attempt to hit a diving head but Benoit was pushed over the guard rail by Matt Hardy who fallowed him. RVD and Sabu had cracked out two barb wire tables and were apperantly going for a huge spot which cause Jeff Hardy to unleash up Sabu who was closest to him. He tossed Sabu over the steel steeps as CM Punk was trading blows with Rob Van Dam.

Shelton Benjamin however went to bring out two win Ladders for his partner as Finlay was entering the ring. Shelton Shoved the Ladder into the ring knocking Finlay down before Jeff was slammed on it by Sabu. Getting ready to place him on the Barb Wire as Van Dam set the two ladders up on corners of the ring Shelton pushed Sabu and pointed instead to the downed Finlay.

Sabu instead picked Finlay up and placed him on top of the barb wire table. Jeff climbed the top rope as he motioned for Sabu and Rob Van Dam to climb the two ladders. RVD and Sabu hit their Stereo Diva Leg Drop on Finlay as he spasmed on the mat as Jeff followed the move with a Swanton. Shelton threw both injure Originals outside the ring as he went for the pin with a 1…2…3 pin count.

_(I finished some time ago but Fanfiction wouldn't let me submit the chapter.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A T-Bone to be left alone**

**-  
**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

* * *

Shelton had heard that Victoria was acting weird since last week before his tag team fatal four way elimination match with Jeff Hardy. He was hearing rumors of her actions being indifferent and funny, vaguely similar to the character she portrayed on national television. It wasn't normal for an wrestler to get too into their character gimmick and he even watched the WWE mock and mimic the event before, when he was still young and Undertaker wasn't as big of the star as his was, and thus was stuck with the angle of getting too into his gimmick. 

Jeff Hardy wasn't fairing and better then Victoria but it wasn't about a gimmick but more about being on edge. He seemed weird before, last week during his entrance into the tag match. No dancing for the female fans and little kids, or even walking under ladders to shock the spectators but a straight generic run into the ring and fighting. The problem with the evaluation was that for the ten years Jeff Hardy and his brother Matt Hardy wrestled they did nothing normal or generic, ranging from the way they walked, dressed, wrestled, took spots and what not, so to see Jeff Hardy do a normal run in meant something had to be up.

He seen Jeff was always on edge and even heard that Victoria ambushed Jeff and attacked him before last week which was why he was shaken up. He heard the rumor from some giggling new divas from the diva search and ECW. He even heard that she was looking to do the same to him, but listening to Kelly Kelly tell him that, It likely was bull in Shelton's opinion. After All she was still nineteen or twenty, what ever he was still older then her by eight to nine years so her ignored her until he seen Jeff.

He was not hunch over and paranoid like Miz was when it came to John Bradshaw Layfield but he was jumpy when it came to women touching him. At first when he seen Kelly Kelly or was it the blond Brook Adams, well one had grabbed Jeff's back and it caused him to jump. At first he claimed it was shock from a new tattoo or an addition to his grand piece that went from his neck to his finger tips.

He eventually stopped having excusing and even fighting the giggling divas when they grabbed him. For a while at house shows he eventually guessed Jeff Hardy might be a homosexual, he heard that there were gay wrestlers. Chris Kanyon and "Pretty Boy" Pat Patterson immediately came to mind. Jeff could be a gay wrestler, which would explain all the nail polish, the make up and paint, why he never really worked a big romantic angle with Trish like others did with her, his hair and even the dancing.

It did make a lot of sense as a theory but he seen it was flawed when he seen Victoria throw him into a wall after rushing him around a corner. The girl was fast he did admit, crazy and large for a girl but still fast. Her face was close to him as she was doing or saying something to her that made Jeff have a weird and awkward face that he never seen on him before.

He seen Jeff looking at him and tilting his head to the side, likely a sign to leave but he didn't know the Hardy wanted privacy when many high stared wrestlers made out in public. Shelton didn't know what Jeff was getting at but he hadn't wanted to be in their personal life after he had to be in their life in a storyline, and in a fake and real relationship with two of the WWE's most "exotic" or "different" wrestler could send any man crazy.

Victoria had turned around after seeing Jeff make his motions and had seen Shelton walking around. She had pushed herself off of Jeff and started walking towards him. He didn't know what she did to Jeff Hardy to have him so freaked out, and he didn't know what she did but he doubted that it was beating and bullying him as worse came to worse, Jeff could just give her an mule kick to the face.

Shelton knew he couldn't dodge her seeing him as she looked directly at him but that didn't stop him from invading her crazy ass. He learned after dealing with crazy groupies and fans that, ignoring people worked better then running away. He had seen the former WWE Champion John Cena and seen his chance to spark up a talk.

"Fall into line John Triton?" Shelton said mimicking a marine as he mocked John who played a Marine in his movie.

"Sir yes sir, what is your command?" John said going along with his game that made Victoria have a pissed look of annoyance.

"Teach me how to cut a decent promo." Shelton said, busting out laughing as John took a minute to understand what he said before joining in laughter.

"Don't stutter anymore and your fine." Cena said sounding like a teacher instead of a marine as Shelton laughed again before he stopped to look at Victoria.

"Was I interrupting anything?" John asked calmly yet a little confused towards Victoria as he seen her angry look.

"No, I'll wait." Victoria replied evilly as both men seen Jeff Hardy motion Shelton to leave before he picked up his bags to go into his room.

"Anything you want?" Shelton asked casually as he refused to be intimidated by a woman.

"Yeah, in…" Victoria started before she was ignored.

"Alright see you later John." Shelton piped as he seen John leave not wanting to interrupt the diva and Shelton.

Shelton totally ignored Victoria as her put her on hold and continued to walk towards his dressing room. He had a match that he was to go over on Rick Flair. Jeff Hardy for some reason not known to Shelton was going to be his manager and he had to manage Jeff that night. No reason was given as talent was told that for promos they would get called out and would have to improvise there lines like the wrestlers in the eighties had to do so that they didn't forget lines or promos.

He had to greet Hardy and make sure that he was good to go as they had a match coming up. Getting near Jeff's Locker Room, Shelton was annoyed when he heard Jeff left and that he had to go out to get ready to cut a promo with him and Victoria.

Walking out to hear his music playing in the background Shelton heard his music playing to cheer from fans for some reason. Running and sliding into the ring Jeff bumped into him with his chest as they both were screamed at by Victoria yelling, "Why are you hear?"

"You're talking about my Intercontinental Title." Shelton replied calmly to the surprise approval of the fans as he took the belt from Victoria and held it up into the air.

"You're belt? You held the title every year since 2004 but not in this year, while I held it twice this year, so you mean my belt." Jeff snapped at Shelton sounding like a Triple H as he snatched the title from Shelton and held it up towards the fans.

"Shut up, it's still my belt." Victoria yelled as she slapped Jeff hard taking her belt back.

Ready to knock her down as he bounced off the roped her stopped as she started to talk on the microphone.

"You even touch me and you are kicked out of the title hunt for this belts new champion." Victoria yelled.

"You see, the tag match was made to see who the most deserving two of the belts contender ship, but according to Mr. McMahon he said that I should instead use the title to reinstate the King of The Ring. Yes the Pay Per View is back and instead of the rounds per show, the winner will have to wrestler three and I mean three matches in one night to say they are deserving of the title, and the match stipulations change every round. You have only one week to get ready for the King of The Ring." Victoria said to the grand applause of the fans.

"That's it?" Shelton asked as Victoria yelled yes before slapping him also to generate a lot of boos.

"Fine then" Shelton said calm and collected before he hit Victoria with a T-Bone Suplex laying her out on the ground.

"You said he couldn't hit you not me." Shelton said over Victoria's laid out body, which got a lot of cheers from the male fans though the kids and woman were quite.

Shaking hands with Jeff Hardy as the both threw the belt on Victoria's body before exiting the ring together going to the back. They now knew that they were going to be in a bad situation by the writers as they weren't suppose to even show aggression and there Jeff was about to hit Victoria and Shelton hit a T-Bone one her. The smart-fuck ass writers likely were pissed off as they immediately came running over to the two in a large group.

"Way to get the crowd hot for you two and the King of The Ring." One writer said out of the blue shocking both men.

"Yeah, at first we were wondering what you guys were doing but it looks like a battle of respect between you two and for the title, but with the ending that you guys had, it'll be interesting to see how you get to fight over Victoria." Stephanie said calmly scaring both wrestlers who asked "What?"

"You have creative control over your angles actions though you still have to follow its rough draft of being over the Title and Victoria's services. If you guys can't do even that then sadly I'll have to release you three as it shows you can't adapt to change, even when it's an opportunity you want and Victoria's push she asked for. So you all better make this look as good as possible and keep the good work ethic up." Stephanie said smoothly as Jeff and Shelton looked at each other.

"Thanks for the motivation and we will keep it coming good." Jeff said as Stephanie smiled towards him as he jogged with a smile to a Shelton who had his head down.

"What is the smile about?" Shelton asked Jeff as Jeff laughed at the situation.

"She won't release us because she still likes me, maybe thinking I'm cute after all the years and her kid but still I'm a looker so who can't resist this?" Jeff said humoring a depressed Shelton as he gave a half serious half joking reply.

"Victoria."

"Oh, she's going to be pissed." Jeff said scratching his head trying to think how to explain the news to her.

"What is the relationship between you two? I always wondered?" Shelton asked as Jeff looked down smiling.

"Let's leave that for a later, I have to get ready to help you beat Flair in your match tonight." Jeff said as Benjamin took a laugh.

"I'm the best all around athlete in this company, you really thing I need help beating the nature boy? Remember I have the moves and the technicality to make it look legit so why would I need help?" Shelton explained as Jeff replied. "You suck at your in ring selling. I beat he'll work over your legs and yet you'll still hit a T-Bone and some crazy, aerial moves that involve jumping high, like a spring board kick off the tope rope." Jeff said as Shelton thought on it.

"Want to wager that?" Shelton asked as yes eagerly replied yes.

"Fine if I sell perfectly you explain what happened tonight after the match of what is going on between you and Victoria." Shelton said as Jeff cringed before replying.

"If you even no sell a single move, then you must go to Stephanie when Hunter is near by and say she looks lovely tonight and how you deserve to be taken out on a date tonight." Jeff replied as Shelton looked crazed.

"I'll job hard as hell if Paul gets jealous." Shelton start, "But ok." Shelton finished fully aware of what could occur.

He and Jeff shook on it as they both seen the stage that they would have to exit through together in front of the crowd. Jumping up and down as he knew he was about to come out soon Shelton looked both ways before walking out in front of the crowd to some cheers and boos, the fans didn't like him but did have respect for him. They massively cheered for Jeff when they seen him literally crawling on the floor in a Purple and Blue make up attire with his hair dye purple and blue. Shelton watched as Jeff got up onto the barricade and stood over some fans that were touching him. Not to be upped on his own entrance Shelton jumped over the guard rail into a bunch of fans who were cheering for him as they patted his back and slapped him hands. Entering from parts of the crowd both men waited in the ring as Flair watched with patience.

"Don't forget, what is he talking about Jr?" King asked at the announce table as Jr. was talking about the cards line up and how it was like a super bowl game that just came to Okalahoma, and how it was an instant sell out and how the fans wanted to leave like they just had the bubble guts from some bad barbeque sauce but had to gut it out and watch to see what would happen. A bunch of ramblings at first but King would have to wait for his reply.

Shelton walked over to face Flair who had his arms open wide and was on the microphone and was about to cut a quick promo on him. "Hey take a shot, I'm no girl like Victoria but if it lets you look strong then go and do it." Flair said to Shelton as he slapped the "Nature Boy" Rick Flair in the mouth.

Shelton was then chopped across the chest that echoed through the stadium. He stumbled back and got another chomp to the chest that echoed one more. Rest him chest on the top turn buckle Shelton was hit by another chop but across the back. He fell to the mid turnbuckle before getting kicked in his lower back.

Backing up Flair ran up and kneed Shelton into the turnbuckle as he felt to the mat and instinctively rolled out of the ring in pain. His back felt cracked and had a large welt going across it which hurt like hell and certainly would be sore in the morning.

Watching Flair get out side of the ring Shelton got into the ring and then stomped onto Flair who tried to enter it. Not to be finished Shelton looked Flair's leg before picking him up by it then slamming in onto the mat. It caused Flair to roll around in pain so Shelton did it once more to generate the same reaction. Taking his time Shelton bounced off of the rope and did a knee drop onto Flair's leg that caused him a great amount of Pain.

Rolling off of the Ground onto his leg Shelton hit a one legged Boston Crab leg hold which caused Flair to scream and scramble before trying to stand. He couldn't land a spin kick as Shelton let go and ducked under it before grabbing the leg again and applying the hold again.

Flair managed to get to his knees and rolled forward which sent Shelton running into the ring ropes. When Shelton came back Flair did a toe trip hold on Shelton before yelling his chant and going for an early finger four. Managing to get to the ropes before the hold got too tight Shelton held on till the four count when Flair let it go.

He had to sell the move as a legit injury so Shelton used the ring ropes to stand up before being kneed off into the barricade. Flair followed in pursuit but Jeff Hardy stepped into guarding over Shelton so Flair couldn't touch him before whispering, "You almost no sold."

Flair entered the as Shelton rolled onto the other side of the ring. He was kicked by Flair who then drug him into the center of the ring. He then started at an attempt to climb from the outside of the ring onto the top robe for some sort of splash. He took too long though as Shelton rushed the turn buckle rapidly and jumped onto the top robe and hit a single leg kick send Flair to the outside of the ring as he then sold the leg injury by holding his leg to the ire of Jeff Hardy.

Using the ring roped to stand Shelton demanded a ladder by Jeff be placed inside the ring to the confusion of the referee. Backing up while holding his leg Shelton ran full speed and spring boarded himself over the Ladder onto Flair who just stood up to the approval of the fans who stood up clapping and screaming for more. Totally wiped out and exhausted Shelton walked toward the Ring as Jeff helped him but soon was struck by a chair shot.

There was another shot that then resulted in a Disqualification in favor of Shelton as he rolled down the ramp way. There stood an angry Victoria who looked angry, likely looking for revenge from earlier that night during her little rant segment. It received a lot of boos from the fans that she interrupted the Benjamin and Flair match but she didn't care as she hit Shelton and Jeff more with the chair before getting pulled back by security.

"You'll get yours, you'll see." Victoria screamed as Shelton and Jeff laid sprawled out in pain as the chair shots were stiff and likely were done to make them feel as much pain possible without injuring them. It worked as Shelton was in the back on a table next to Jeff receiving some medical treatment from the doctors in the back as Shelton talked happily.

"I won." Shelton said as Jeff put his had down muttering "That spring board almost made you lose and no sell."

"Talk." Shelton demanded as Jeff conceded and decided to explain his relation with Victoria.

"Where to start"

"From the beginning." Shelton replied as he also laid his head down in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own the wrestlers image thats the WWE I just writer fics.

**Living For The Moment**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

"You ever talked to her up close?" Jeff asked as Shelton shook his head as Jeff began. 

"Well she has some fetishes, some she plans on carrying out with me." Jeff said as Shelton choked, pounding the pillow as Jeff got mad.

"Fetishes? Are you being serious? You expect me to believe this is over a fetish?" Shelton asked his voice high and child like as it held a hint of laughter in it.

"Well she has something over me, can't say what but she likes to use it to get what she wants." Jeff said ashamed as Shelton busted out laughing.

"Like sex?"

"Yeah I wish, but no it's something weirder, involving hair, kissing, blades and pudding." Jeff said slowly as Shelton sat up apperantly interested.

"Ok some freaky things, what does she do with this pudding?" Shelton asked as if he were a school boy talking about sexual experiences.

"Well first she pours the pudding down my head to my chest and licks some of it off. While using the knife and/or blades depending on her mood to scrap the excess pudding off to eat. She plays with my hair when its stick and constantly kisses my temple." Jeff added as Shelton stopped him.

"I think I got the picture?" Shelton said stopping Jeff as he muttered. "You don't want to know what else happens to my hair."

Thinking about it some more Jeff realized it seemed like he was her sexual partner then victim as she did a lot of things with him before he shuddered at the thought.

"Last thing I need is some SadoMacho problems." Jeff said to himself laughing, as Shelton shook his head before trying to sit up.

"Well I'll see you next week, hope you dodge her crazy ass, but me, I got some place to go, a hotel." Shelton said as it was well known that Raw had just finished broadcasting.

* * *

Jeff rolled over onto the nearby stretcher as he laid still looking at the ceiling. "Bitch" Jeff yelled playfully yet semi serious as he seen the girls from the visiting Extreme Expose walk by before he soon seen them come towards him. 

"What did you say?" One of the girls asked as Jeff laughed.

"I said Bitch." Jeff said confidently as he sat up doing a poor job hiding his pain.

"Too bad your not on ECW, I would show you something." Kelly Kelly said before Jeff countered with something along the lines of "Jail Bait".

"Not you though." Jeff said grabbing the diva named Brooke Adams as he smiled toward her.

"I might be backstage tomorrow." Jeff taunted as she smiled towards him waving bye, as he blew a fake as hell kiss just to get her hopes up. A bit spooked as he seen her rush back he took her phone number as she then continued to walk away with her friends.

"Teaser," Shaking his head Jeff decided taking a walk would do him some good.

He didn't see a ladder in a while, he missed climbing it to get a great view before diving off of it. Not so much for the trill but the view and the height was something great to enjoy. But why stop there, he could get higher.

Taking a ladder as he knew a match was going to start, a dark match for the fans he suddenly got a big idea on what he could do but he wished he could see Victoria. He had the perfect plan to pull off.

"Victoria," Jeff yelled in the back of the halls as he watched some people give him weird glances though it could be the fact that he looked like a sloppy transsexual thrown together in a grunge and emo attire.

"So finally you showed up." Jeff said as he slowed down to watch her come forth a camera man behind her was filming them talk. This was unexpected as he planned on doing something, though he decided he could use this to his advantage. He needed to look strong on live television, even though this was likely to only be shown on after the show segment.

"So you still didn't get enough?" Victoria said slowly pulling at her hair in every direction in her own odd fashion that he always let creep him out. She was looking a bit angry, though that attack on her earlier was still in the air, he hadn't forgotten about his beating he shared with Shelton by a steel chair. She likely was speaking on her real feelings instead of scripted work.

"No because I have to live for the moment, like diving off of high places, winning titles and kicking ass like yours or anyone else who comes to challenge me." Jeff said confidently expecting to get slapped again or at least kicked in the groin. But he didn't get it, he instead got called out and ridiculed by a crazy and deranged woman on T.V.

"Live for the moment, that's what you call it? Well besides jumping off of something high and most of the time crashing and burning, I wonder what you call living for the moment. I may do crazy things and obsess or a title that's rightfully mine, but you, oh you have some mental problems, jumping off of 20 foot heights, for what? These fans? They'll turn on you in a heart beat the second someone new comes along, like that Santino guy." Victoria warned as Jeff nodded backing up holding his arms up in the air as she looked directly at him holding the title in his face.

"That's why I got to live for the moment, and you gave me an idea." Jeff said as he snatched the Intercontinental Title and ran away holding it on his shoulder's as he found himself trying to shake and lose an pissed off Victoria and Camera man.

* * *

"Look its Jeff Hardy, what the hell is he doing out here King?" Jim Ross asked on commentary as he scene Jeff Hardy run out towards the entrance ramp with the title in hand and a ladder behind him being set up. 

"I don't know JR but he has a ladder and the Intercontinental Title in his hands for some reason." King replied wondering what was going on, he somehow didn't brake character but his expression show legitimate shock.

Climbing his ass off as he climbed to the top of the Video TitanTron Jeff Hardy looked around as he seen the fans going crazy. He somehow remained collected and was calm enough to watch the match as he threw the belt over his shoulders as JR began to comment.

"The Rainbow Warrior Jeff Hardy, the Carolina Native is sitting on the TitanTron as we speak watching this competitive match as it continues. You know King Jeff is the first man to do such a feat." JR said as King grumbled something about idiot before talking.

"The match between HHH and Orton is impressive so I can see why Jeff is watching. But I would think Jeff Hardy would be the first to create a new hair color before I seen him being the first to ever attempt climbing on top of the TitanTron, honestly JR." King said half joking half seriously as JR retorted.

"He's scouting out potential challengers, he might win the title King and could have to face any of the superstars on the Roster so it's smart to watch the competition; and we know Jeff Hardy is a different superstar so he likely will watch a match differently." JR said defending Jeff.

"If you call sitting on the Edge between ending your career or your life all for a view scouting then he must be insane." King yelled as he got heckled by some fans.

"You know as well as I do that Jeff has always been into taking dives from high places so that's likely a paradise for him." Ross said as he seen Jeff swinging his body on the TitanTron crazily as the fans looked in shock but cheered non the less.

Watching as the match ended Jeff began to think on next week. How he imagined topping this he couldn't say, if he would even have his job after this incident he wasn't sure, but something told him to do it. He knew what he would do now though as he stood up on the platform. It was long and wide enough, as if it were three drawbridges merged together, meaning he could move around a fairly decent amount of space but if he tripped he could fall a long way down.

"Hey you guys like this side of me?" Jeff yelled onto a microphone he had obtained on his way to the top as he got the whole arena to scream.

"You want to see me as champ?" Jeff yelled leaning back that risked his life just because he was in the moment. He got a ton of screams from males and females alike as the arena was shaking yelling "Hardy" and "Jeff." It was amazing as he was getting the biggest ovation for the night and he couldn't even in a match or finishing one but just holding a belt and yelling.

"Well, do you guys want to see me saying screw this I want the WWE Title?" Jeff yelled as he got an even bigger ovation as he seen the entire stadium scream as he looked around. He was in a good position with the fans and was holding a title he was eventually to win so he was very happy.

"In due time, one step, first I got to win this take my belt, Victoria I'm tired of holding it now." Jeff yelled as he tossed the title off of the TitanTron to Victoria who just barely caught the title as the cameras were all focused on him sitting down thinking as the show went off. He didn't know if he could make it to the ladder as he jumped from it to get onto the TitanTron. He knew he was screwed for next week, hell maybe tonight when Victoria got a hold of him but he knew for certain, he did make a impact and was living the moment.

**AN: **_I'm actually scared to try it, but I'm going to do Victoria's view next, for ECW the next day, you'll understand her and Jeff relation some more but not fully._


	6. Chapter 6

((After much Trepidation and beating around the bush I actually got to Victoria's chapter, for all you fans of her who may not like the way I potrayed her as an antagonist here is a chapter you likely will like. Also I've got to say sorry for the long as hell delay but at least I got some reviews))

**I've Got My Eye On You**

It was ECW, she was on the brand for one reason and one reason alone. She had to make a big impact to get her known even more and what better way then to walts onto another brand. She was simply going to interrupt the Divas sqable and kick all the divas out of the ring.

First she was to act like she was apart of it and do some minor dances to

gain cheers and boos then at the end would brutalize the weak and simple divas by military pressing, slamming and widow's peaking every single diva in the ring including some of the other divas visiting such as Torrie Wilson and Maria.

Simple enough, she thought as she had done it plenty of times and she was on a less clustered brand so she could do it easily. The problem was being fluid with the entire thing.

She held the InterContinental Championship. She was the second woman to do it and thus had to be viewed as someone strong and unmatchable compared to other divas. She had to do all the "ass kicking" as Jerry The King called it, in a limited amount of time and would have to avoid having the divas fight back and gang up on her or else she would look weak.

Victoria started scrolling down the hall looking around for the divas locker room as she seen some of the newer wrestlers on ECW. She supposed they were still lost seeing as the draft shook them all up. Victoria managed to get back on Raw via a quick trade for Mickie James who was doing little on Raw with all of the other divas being the same alignment as her, and thus they needed a quick evil bitch diva so they traded to get Victoria back.

She seen John Morrison holding the ECW tag title as he walked around cockily holding the belt from his hand as if it was worth nothing before he eyed her down. He muttered something she couldn't hear some she said "Transitional Champ and few months reign" to herself loud enough for him to hear as he stopped looked back to her; then he'd continue moving along.

She came to see the divas locker room as she looked at the door. She was certain that it would be nothing but the three to be bickering divas in the room as Trinity got released and the only real veteran divas they had being Jazz and Beulah got released some time ago. A shame in her opinion as the room was filled with divas under twenty-six and thus likely were a bit immature but she had to put up with it she supposed.

Opening the door Victoria came to see the divas indeed were having a little entertainment as they were getting a bit drunk and dancing to their theme music for tonight. She looked in the left corner of the room to see a peacock hair style and green and purple plaits. Both the Miz and Jeff were staring at Victoria with a drunk stare as they invited her into the room, or at least they were making motions with there hands to do so.

Walking in she seen the scared, and young Kelly Kelly constantly trying to steal a quick peak at her as she sat between both males as they watched the three divas practice their dance routines. Victoria watched Jeff looking at Lena the longest as he watched her every movement, hypnotized. Anxious to stop him for a strange feeling of jealousy, Victoria tipped over a cup of liquor as it spilled quietly to the floor. Watching as it spread over the floor and the others too drunk to notice, Victoria began to crack an evil grin.

The water managed to make it over to Lena first as she was too busy eyeing Jeff Hardy to notice the wet floor. Pressing her heel down on the ground to turn, she lost her grip and took a light tumble to the floor, to the amusement of Jeff, Miz, Leyla and Victoria, though Kelly Kelly didn't laugh, instead she kept her eyes on Victoria.

"Clumsy me eh?" Lena laughed as Jeff nodded to the brunet before looking to see Leyla doing her own dance as they continued.

Victoria was still feeling her bit of minor hate towards the ECW divas but she supposed as long as Jeff wasn't too into one diva she would be content for the time being. Leaving the room angered and pissed but refraining from going and beating up the divas, Victoria tried to cool down. Feeling someone tap her shoulders she turned around to see it was an sqaunt producer with headphones on trying to let her know it was time for her to do her run in.

Moving swiftly down the halls she seen the ramp that lead to the crowds and went up it. Coming down through the fans slowly so that she didn't reveal her location she watched the three divas walking around the ring trying to fire up the crowd. Jumping over the barricade she entered the ring under the bottom rope, and went first to grab Kelly Kelly. Picking her up easily she hit her Widows Peak on her as Lena and Leyla cheered her on. Celebrating with them to a jeers and booes, she turned and clotheslined Leyla and went after a fleeing Lena. Grabbing her by her hair, she picked the Philipino girl up and hit an powerbomb on her to an great amount of cheers.

"I'm the Intercontinental champion, I choose to either help you or hurt you, and I like hurting those Divas." She said as she got an mixed reaction of booes and cheers but mainly cheers from the older crowd who were tired of the catfights.

"They messed with my man… I mean, they got in my way." Victoria said messing up her line by using an personal experience. Looking into the crowd she heard an "You fucked up your line ass hole." Jeer at her but in reality she looked at Shelton Benjamin in the crowd ready to spring into action pause and look at her confused and yet like he realized what she was talking about.

Not exactly sure what to do she was grateful when Shelton hit the ring smile as he snatched the mic.

"I don't care about your man or who gets in your way I just want my title." He improvised which came off smoother then any of his scripted promos.

"Its my belt though." She said slowly as she held it in his face.

"Well see…" He started but was kicked in the groin by the champ as she rolled out the ring, one upping him.

Smiling she held the title up high as she seen he was selling an angered look, partially real because she didn't completely fake the kick to the groin.

Still she was thankful, she messed up big time, luckily though Shelton was able to fix it. She blew him a kiss playfully but he in reality looked scared of it, likely another form of selling but now she had her eye on him. Maybe he could be her other Jeff Hardy.


	7. Chapter 7

_((I guess I'd do Jeff then move back to Shelton, but we know Jeff is currently the main character for the story, but for how long? Anyone who hates this story guess who to blame? Me? That's right blame me. I'm a guy and I'm into action movies, and somewhat irony and character development though I suck at all 3. I'll read some romance stories but can't stomach them too much. So yeah I'll try to make an romance scene here and there but I tend to force it to be one sided, something that I'm hoping girls could connect to and guys can understand as unwanted attraction from a girl though any attraction for us is good. I'm not ranting just bored and needed to type something up to get past writers block first cause I got the outline but the transitioning is the hard part, at least for me.)) _

* * *

**Mrssssssssssssss. Hardy Hardy**

* * *

Sitting back in the Raw locker Room as he watch the event unfold Jeff laughed as he looked at the replay. The golden hair Benjamin had an expression to match the fans faces when he had debut the new not so new blond hair color.

"Well she's off my back and on to his, too bad for him." Jeff said as he looked at his brother Matt Hardy as he just shook his head on camera. They were tapping another segment of there video life called "The Hardy Show" and Jeff was finishing explaining how he captured the life of some divas in the WWE, TNA and world wide.

"She'll be back, they always come back." Matt said solemnly looking down before popping his face up with his trade mark V1 smile.

"Because as the little brother of Matt Hardy, and seeing as you were blessed by mess coming out first, you will indeed have women killing themselves to get with you." Matt said smiling into the camera posing as Jeff turned the camera away from him and onto himself.

"Seems like that MVP feud made him full of himself." Jeff said as a pillow was thrown at him as he sat in the chair.

"Anyways, we'll see the awesome Jeff Hardy, take on the stellar talker and sleeper fighter, Mrrrrrrrr. Ken Kennnnnnnnnnnedy." Jeff mocked towards the camera as you could hear Matt fall and hit the floor laughing.

"If you could talk like that live, maybe you'd be in a team with Santino about who is more into themselves and how someone is boring." Matt said as Jeff took offense and thrown the pillow back at Matt who was still of camera making comments such as "Jeff sleeps with the poodle when he's lonely and can't cut a promo."

"Well Folks, time to see the Charismatic Enigma, The Crazy Stunt Devil, The Rainbow Hair Warrior, the Ladder King, The Jumper, Mr. I don't give a Fuck, Mr. I will only die if I can't wrestle, Mr. Ultimate Heart Trob, Mr…" Jeff Started as he was closing the video before Matt cut him off. "Mr. Lisa Varon, Mr. I'm the Youngest IC champ named Jeff mutherfucking Hardy." Matt added as Jeff said "Those too."

Pausing he recognized the first name Matt said and got angry yelling. "God damn you Matt I aught to kick your ass." In his North Carolina accent as the camera cut off with him chasing Matt.

He had cornered Matt who tried to move left and right but couldn't and took the playful punch from Jeff as he faked hitting him in the gut but went for the lip. Leaving as he listened to his brother use different variations of the word fuck towards him about his busted lip, Jeff seen the camera man following him as they were playing up him walking towards the ring from backstage.

Exiting out towards the new HD ramp that he still had to get use too, Jeff ran to the ring to his usual rockstar applause as he circled it hitting the turnbuckles. Jumping up on it he did his usual twin pistols taunt to the crowd as he pulled hair out his face.

Warming up in the ring he watched Mr. Kennedy walk into the ring eyeing him down as he was use to wrestling him from last year over the IC title.

This was an semi finals match up till the PPV for the title match and thus he was booked to win the match though the writers did not tell him how it would end. Confused he assumed it would be the ref or Kennedy to do such but such thoughts didn't finish processing because Kennedy was spiting out comments about how great he was on that loud as hell mic. Not able to stomach it much more, Jeff kicked him in the stomach as the ref started the match.

"Mule kick attempt and connected early in the match." Jr. said surprised by the move as Jeff took an aggressive approach at wrestling today.

"Dropkick to the turnbuckle. Running Drop kick, followed by an baseball slide as Kennedy exits the ring. By god an dive over the top rope?" Jr. yelled surprised as Hardy was burning up and shuffling through his moveset fast and connecting timely as the fans got into it.

Jeff slammed Kennedy onto the steel steps as he tried to slam his head on it. Kennedy blocked and elbowed him in the gut as he threw him into the pole. Somehow Jeff caught the pole and used the momentum to slide into the ring then out and kicked Kennedy in the back like an over extended 619.

Watching as the fans went Crazy, Jeff decided it was time to go for the swanton. It was all ready 3:00 into the match but he needed to capitalized, sure he'd get a docked pay but the writers and other wrestlers would see it as him keeping the fans hot and wanting more action over him going in it for himself. Climbing to top rope after he threw Kennedy into the ring, he looked up to see Victoria coming through the crowd like she did Monday. Shocked and stiff from seeing her, he fell on his groin as Kennedy pulled the ropes. Falling forward in a flip similar to the overselling by Shawn Michaels Jeff cried a little as he contacted the mat. Giving a pained expression as he covered his groin he seen Victoria hit the ring and attack him with a real leather belt that would leave welts he got the win in a DQ fashion putting him in the PPV to the boos of fans before Jeff was announced winners and they were happy again.

Getting up he rolled out the ring as he seen Victoria and Kennedy fighting, wondering if he should go to make the diva save, he ran to the ring and stopped as he seen both they to rush him at the ropes. Backing up seeing as it was an ambush, he touched his temple showing he was smarter then that. Exiting to the back Jeff walked down the hall holding his back as his hair was getting in the way. "Damn is that bitch crazy, I'm marked…" Jeff complained in an pained voice as he wanted to sit down.

Walking to towards the locker room he seen Victoria enter exit off the ramp and begin to follow behind him. Holding his back in pain as he tried to walk faster, he seen she was gaining on him quick. Bending down as he was about to dash off he heard her plead "Jeff wait."

"What is it?" Jeff said wincing as he tried to back up but almost fell hitting an stationed cart as Victoria walked between his legs.

"What happened back there?" She said blushing as she played with her hair

"Uh…" Jeff started as her gave an weird expression before masking it. "I had to find an way to slow down all the momentum I was building." He wanted to say but instead blurted out "I seen you coming and froze." Mentally slapping himself he seen she had taken it as a compliment.

"I never knew that you would do that, I had taken a risk coming out early for the beat down, but I didn't know that I'd affect your performance." She said flirtatiously moving her body sideways that resembled what most groupies did to get his attention.

"You didn't affect it like you think." Jeff said before he was jacked up. "Explain? Now!" She yelled over powering him momentarily as she had leverage and gain control of him by catching him from surprise.

"Matt help." Jeff yelled as he seen his brother walking backstage with nacho chips and the recording camera taping him getting pinned down. "Sorry but I can't hit a women. Maybe a twist of fate but can't hit her, and she's not in any position to receive it bro." Matt said goofily as he laughed at his brother.

"This is serious, she could kill me." Jeff pleaded extending his hand out to his brother.

"She wouldn't look at that lovely face and the aura of love she has for you." Matt said behind the camera as Victoria held an jealously and crazed look on her face. "She won't let and harm hurt her boo." Matt joked before entering the locker room.

Staring back at Victoria he was scared to see she was holding an pair of Scissors. He was scared and fearful of what she might do, maybe little Jeff was in danger of her harming the lower region. "I'll cut something that means a lot to you." Victoria said as Jeff swore about being a "damned prophet." Squeezing the scissors together as she took a snip Jeff yelled "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Across the backstage that was loud enough to move throughout the arena.

* * *

**A/N:** I wonder what she cut? Your guess is as good as mine. Make a correct guess and I'll read and review any story you want. Cheap ploy for reviews, but it is motivation I guess. Finished in less then an day maybe around 1-2 hours worth of writing and brainstorming. 


End file.
